Until Our Time Comes
by squirmyorchid
Summary: The people who you thought were dead aren't really dead. Starting with Primrose Everdeen. Then Cinna, Madge Undersee and finally, Finnick Odair. How did they avoid what was supposed to be their fate? Find out in this story. Who else will come back from the dead? Thank you storyfrikk, the original story owner! I OWN NOTHING. THE END.
1. Chapter 1: Prim

**Hey Guys! This is the story written by storyfrikk, but adopted by myself. I have a few tweaks to the original storyline, which I will tell you at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Primrose Everdeen. Everyone thinks I'm dead, but I'm not.

I'm currently in the woods outside District 12. Trying to find my way back home. That's when I heard a loud 'meow'. And then I saw him. Buttercup. Omigosh! This is my cat! My cat is here to see me! Or so I thought...

"Buttercup!"I hear a voice say."Jeez! Where is that stupid cat?!"

_Oh god,Oh god,Oh god! Katniss..._I think.

Oh my God... I miss her... And anyways,who cares if I'm sixteen?! She's my sister and I haven't seen her in like, three years! She finds Buttercup beside me and I do one _crazy_ thing: I just stand there, frozen with joy, not moving, letting her see me.

_Oh no... What am I doing?! Prim! snap out of it! You are driving your __**sister**__ crazy!_

"SHIT!" I curse and spring out of the way.

"Prim?" says Katniss. She shakes her head."No. it can't be... Prim is dead... I must be getting tired."

_NO! KATNISS! I'M RIGHT HERE!_

I was considering just jumping out there and shouting,"Look at me Katniss! I'm _alive_!" But I decide against it, realizing that it would drive her bonkers.

She picks up Buttercup and I hear her mutter,"Naughty cat. Don't you _ever _do that again you hear me?"

Buttercup meows in approval and they walk away. I do what any little sister who was said to be dead for three years would do, (even if I'm probably the only one in this whole damn world...) I follow her.

I follow them into town. They rebuilt the district while I was "away". Now it looked like how it was before. Well, sort of. I take the turn to the Victor's Village. As soon as I see Katniss, I lose control. I spring out in front of her and scream,"KATNISS! LOOK AT ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!" I clap my hands over my mouth and go hide.

_Oh god! Prim! What on earth did you just do?_

Katniss freezes and looks around her. Her face looks horrified. She actually turns as white as a ghost.

"Oh. My. God! Am I going crazy?!" she says as she continues walking. I, of course follow, albeit a little more stealthier. Eventually, we reach the Victor's village.

But instead of going into _our_ house, the one I lived in when I was "alive," Katniss goes into the one three houses away. In other words, Peeta's house. Creeping up, I look inside from an open window.

"I feel as if we're being watched," says my sister after giving Peeta a kiss. Peeta pauses.

"For some reason, I am too," answers Peeta. But being Peeta, he just shrugs it off.

"Got anything for us sweetheart?" asks Haymitch.

"Yes. I do." she says, pulling out a rabbit out of her game bag.

"Well, call me when dinner's ready. I'm gonna go back to being drunk." he says, picking up a bottle of liquor and slumping down on a chair.

Hearing a faint "meow," I turn, and Buttercup comes to me. I break down and grab him.

"I missed you so much!" I say between my tears, rubbing his head affectionately. Buttercup purrs and pushes his head against my hand, reunited with his loving owner. I smell something I hadn't ever had when I was walking back home.

After the parachute bombing, (where the specially tailored armor Gale made for me to wear under my clothes came in handy,) I had to walk home. Through most of the 12 districts. I even saw my mother in District 4. She was glad to see me alive (glad is an understatement - she was crying like crazy), but couldn't yet afford to send me to home with a train ticket.

Mmmm... Roast rabbit...

Buttercup jumps through the window to get his dinner. I peek inside again. Katniss was crying. It took everything inside me to not knock on the door and reveal myself to the world. And I can't. But it's tempting... So tempting...

"I-I saw P-Prim..." she managed to stutter.

Everyone looks at her like she was some kind of freak. Well, they were a bit sympathetic, with Haymitch being her trustworthy and advisable mentor, and Peeta being her fiance. Or was he her husband?

"You were probably tired. Go get some rest." says Peeta.

"No. I saw her. Twice. In the woods and on my way here. She was screaming at me the second time. Then she clapped her hands on her mouth and ran away."

"Okay, sweetheart. You have officially lost your mind. Go to sleep." says Haymitch.

"I wasn't imagining her! I saw her and I know it. In fact, I'm going out now to look for her."

That did it for me. I get up and knock.

"I'll get it. I'm going out anyway," says Katniss.

"She's going crazy..." I hear Haymitch mutter under his breath.

When Katniss opens the door, she let out a scream.

"What? Who is it?" asks Peeta.

Instead of answering, she shoves me inside. I stumble and nearly fall into the dining room they all were in.

"No...way...! Ho...ly...shit..." he said. "Are-are you real?" he says while plunking his hand on my head. I slap it away.

"Who is it?" asks Haymitch, not looking up from his drink.

"It's... Prim..." says Katniss.

"That's it. Go sleep."

"Haymitch! I can touch her! Peeta can too!"

"You two are imagining things."

I get angry. I rush to the window, open it, make a snowball and throw it at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouts and looks at us. He gets up from his seat and manages to stutter,"Are-are you her ghost?"

"Of course I am! In fact, I'm floating right above your head right now!" I say sarcastically.

Total silence for three minutes. (Honestly. I could hear everyone's heartbeat.)

"Prim!" shouts Katniss, breaking the silence.

She squeezes me as hard as she dares. I hug her back.

My name is Primrose Everdeen. I'm alive.

And I plan to stay that way until my time comes.

* * *

**What do you think? I fixed a few spelling mistakes, and elaborated on the reason she lived. Gale didn't really trust Coin, so he just depended on his hatred of the Capitol to deal with her. So when he was going to the Capitol, he made sure the people most likely to head out in the line of battle, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Rory and maybe Vick, had some special armor he and Beetee made secretly.**

**Ciao!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinna

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter! (You got to thank storyfrikk for the majority of the story. I just added a few details.) **

**Guest: I thought about it, but I never wrote it down. Prim wanted it to be a surprise, and besides, Katniss would think her mother is _slightly _crazy, or at least wouldn't believe her until she saw Prim for real. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**storyfrikk: Aw, thanks!**

* * *

I'm Cinna. I was once a stylist in the Hunger Games. People thought that I was killed during interrogation. But I was stronger than that and I survived. But the thing is, no one knows. I've been living with a fake identity and using more make-up then usual., which in and of itself was revolting and disgusting. I've been thinking about trying to find the Prep team I've been working with since my first time in the Games. Maybe if I visit Katniss I'll find out about their whereabouts... I head to the train station and walk to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to twelve please," I say, pulling out my (not-so-me) vibrant pink, lime green, and sickening purple silk wallet. Eugh.

I pay my ticket and waited for the train to arrive. When the train got here, I hopped in and went into my room, since the ride will last at least a day and a half.

2 days later...(approx.)

The train pulls up in District 12's train station. I took off all of my make-up on the train this morning before arriving in District 12. I try to imagine the look on Katniss's face when she sees me knocking on her door. I take my time to walk around. Taking in my surroundings. Because the last time I came here was more than three years ago. I recognize some 'familiar' faces and more people I never met before. But when I asked this question:

"Excuse me, do you know where Katniss Everdeen Lives?"

Everyone has the same answer:

"In the Vic."

_Where the heck is the Vic?!_

I spot an old (**A/N Hey, no offense, OK?**) lady who I seem to remember but I can't put my finger on it. Meh... I'll just go ask her the same question I've been asking to half of the people who lives here.

"Excuse me, do you know where Katniss Everdeen lives?"

I look at her expectantly, in the hopes of getting an answer other than "In the Vic.".

The lady looked at me like I was some kid of freak and finally said:

"Of course. I've been going there to visit her since she came back here three years ago. Would you like me to take you there?"

_Finally! Some answer that can help!_

"Yes please." I say.

She led me through narrow paths that led to the Victor's Village.

_Oh... So this is the Vic..._

She turned to one of the houses and knocked on the door. I couldn't tell who's house it was because they all looked alike. Prim opened the door.

"Oh hi Sae! What brings you here?" she says.

"This man here asked me where your sister lived. Is she home?"

"No. I think she's over at Peeta's." She turned towards me: "Hi Cinna!"

"Hi."

"Wait. You know each other?" asks the woman Prim called Sae.

"Yes. He was my sister's stylist during the Games." and by the look on her face, she didn't know I was supposed to be dead.

"Come on! Let's go!"

She led me to the house three houses away and knocked on the door. Peeta opened the door.

"Oh hi Prim!" says Peeta. "what brings-" he stopped mid-sentence when he sees me.

"Cinna?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought you-"

"Yeah, well, here I am!"

"Oh. My. God!" He says. "KATNISS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" he yelled.

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT?!" she yelled back.

I see her trudge down the stairs and her eyes widen as she reaches the door.

"Cinna? Is that really you? I thought they killed you during interrogation."

"Wait, _what? _Why didn't anyone tell me that?!" asked Prim.

"You were thought dead for three years, Prim. How could we tell you?"

"Right. Killed by a bomb..."

"You were killed?" I asked. She looked barely sixteen.

"Yup, three years ago," Prim smiled widely.

"Yeah... So I was hoping to ask you if you knew where the P.T. is..."

"Oh! Them? Well! It's your lucky day! They're coming over today!" Katniss smiled. She wasn't worried, scared, unsure, like the last few times I'd seen her. Panem was now truly safe.

"Surprise, Sur-" I heard someone say - well, start to say.

"Cinna?" asks Flavius.

"The one and only." I gave them a smile.

They squeeze me so hard I can't breathe.

"If your motive is killing me, please continue. If you want me alive, stop." I manage to choke out. They release me.

"Come on in! We need to discuss quite a few things..." says Katniss.

I'm Cinna. I was once a stylist in the Hunger Games. People thought that I was killed during interrogation. But I was stronger than that and I survived. And I plan to stay this way until my time comes.

* * *

**I didn't add anything really this time. I just added a few details, changed a few words, tacked on a line or two, stuff like that. The first AN is from storyfrikk's original chapter. I figured I would let it stay to add a little depth to the imprint storyfrikk has on this story.**

**Ciao!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	3. Chapter 3: Madge

My name is Madge Undersee. I am - or _**was**_- the mayor's daughter. I was thought dead for the past three years.

During the District 12 fire, I was walking in the Meadow, not in my house as everyone thought. The body that Thom found in the house was not me. It was one of the servants who worked for us who just _looked_ like me.

I had watched from outside, hearing the screams of the unsaved. I ran to the Victor's Village, grabbing all the leftover food into as many bags as I could find and waited out the firestorm before running to the woods, where I could be safe. I lived off of scraps and strawberries, and whatever I could find in the old traps Katniss and Gale had set up. I had to harden myself up to kill those poor, entangled animals for my survival, but it was necessary.

The rebellion just ended and I sought refuge in District 2. I've been having a pretty good life here the past few years. At least, until I found someone I didn't expect to find, talking with Lewis, the man who took me in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY FAMILY WON'T BE COMING'?!" yells the person.

"They decided to stay in District 12, Mr. Hawthorne. You can't blame them for their choice." says Lewis.

Yep. It was none other than Gale Hawthorne.

"HOW COME NO ONE IN THE DAMN DISTRICT CAN CONVINCE THEM TO COME?! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IN THE MEANTIME?!"

All this screaming is giving me a headache, and I'm thinking about those screaming people, burning to death. I snap.

"Why not get a job?" I say, coming out from the house.

Gale looks startled, and I mean STARTLED to see me. I'm not kidding. His eyes went wide, wider than I have ever seen them go, and his mouth hung wide open.

"Ummm... Gale?" I say. He doesn't budge.

I snap my fingers in front of his face."Hellooo! Earth to Gale!" No answer.

"GALE HAWTHORNE! GET OUT OF THAT FUC- I MEAN, FREAKING WORLD YOU'RE IN RIGHT NOW AND ANSWER!" I yell.

That did the trick.

But he still looks like he was looking at a ghost. He squinted at me for so long I was afraid his eyes would stay that small forever.

"What? What did I do?" I asked a bit too innocently, as if I hadn't screamed in his face and nearly said a curse word.

"Ah! Mr. Hawthorne, meet Madge Undersee. I took her in during the rebellion." says Lewis.

"Yeah, I know her."

"Oh! You do?"

"Of course he does! How do you think I know his name?" I snap.

"I thought you were dead." says Gale, turning his attention to me.

"Do I look dead to you?" I ask.

I turn to Lewis."What is _he_ doing here?"

"Well, the mayor asked me to take him in until he finds a place to stay."

"WHAT?!"

"Why? Unhappy?" asks Gale.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Just come in."

* * *

I wake up screaming. Great. Another nightmare. I go to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. A drink that no one, not even me, the mayor's daughter, could afford back in District 12. Alright, maybe Katniss could since she's a Victor and all... And Peeta... And Haymitch... and their families... okay, that's a few people in District 12. I'm surprised to see Gale there, sitting on one of the chairs around the dining table.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. My voice was more bitter that I intended.

"Problem?" he counters. Do I have a problem with him? The boy who hated me, though I didn't hate him? (Far from it, actually.)

"Never mind." I say.

"Anyways, I didn't know that the mayor's daughter had such an amazing vocabulary." he says, adding sarcasm to the last two words.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." The words drop out of my mouth like lead.

"How did you... survive the fire?"

"What do you mean?" I say it like I didn't know, when it was in fact burned in my brain.

"I mean, Thom found your body inside the ruins of your house."

"I wasn't in my house during the fire. When I saw the first fireball drop, I ran to the Victor's village and stayed there until the bombs dissipated, and I escaped to the woods. The body that Thom found was a person who looks like me who worked for us."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"How did you end up here?"

"After the fire, I went back to the square. Then, I saw a Capitol official roaming around. He claimed that he was looking for survivors to take to either District 1 or 2 or the Capitol. He offered to take me here. So I followed him." I pause, and then ask a question of my own. "Why did you stay with Lewis and not anyone else?"

"I didn't have any choice. He was the only one nice enough to take me in."

Is it just me, or did he hesitate after that answer?

"Tell me the truth, do you love me, or hate me?" he says almost inaudibly. **(A/N: I know. It's a bit inappropriate...)**

I couldn't believe my ears."Excuse me?"

"Forget it."

I sit next to him.

"I always have." I whisper finally.

"What?"

"I always have." I repeat, becoming more sure of myself.

"Always have what? Love me? Hate me? Ignore everything I said?"

"I wasn't obvious enough was I?"

"About what?"

"I had a crush on you since, forever. But I never thought I'll ever have a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I always thought that you wanted to be with Katniss. I mean, it's so obvious. anyone could tell just by watching you look at her."

"I did want to be with her. At first."

"Why did you ask me that anyway?"

In response, he crashes his lips on mine. I'm stunned for a few seconds, but then I let my instincts take over and kiss him back.

When we pull away, he says, "It's because I love you. I just never realized it."

My name is Madge Undersee. I am the mayor's daughter. I was thought dead for the past three years.

But I'm alive, and I have found love.

And I intend to stay that way until my time comes.

* * *

**All the changes I made were that I elaborated on what Madge did the past few years, added a _tiny _bit of internal conflict, fixed a few things I didn't like (such as Madge cursing - I just made her _nearly _curse) and that's about it. I left the A/N storyfrikk originally had. I honestly think it makes it more unique and adds its own flavor.**

**Ciao!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	4. Chapter 4: Finnick

**I didn't get any reviews for the last one. Aww... did you guys already forget about me?**

* * *

An ocean. A tropical breeze, a boat waving back and forth in the water. A girl with dark hair, her wandering eyes aglow as she runs to me. People call her a lunatic. I call her my love.

My name is Finnick Odair. I'm supposed to be dead. Why am I not dead? I don't want to be but why am I not?

The last thing I remember is those rose mutts decapitating me, their claws on my neck. If I'm really alive, I don't even want to know how the doctors sewed my head back on. If they told me, I swear I'll puke. If the mutts didn't really cut my head off, what happened?

I reach back to touch the back of my throat. I feel a big cut there. I run my hand around my neck. I feel nothing else other than clean skin. Did they grow new skin to cover the damage? Then why didn't they do the back? Then the door to my room opened.

"Oh! You're awake! The painkiller is gonna wear off soon so brace yourself," says a woman. She looks like someone I knew... But who? Then it hits me. Katniss. But with blond hair... then she is none other than Mrs. Everdeen herself.

"Why aren't you back at 12?" I ask.

"Place is too hard to bear ever since I lost my daughter," she answers. "Any other questions?"

"What happened to me? Wait, you lost your daughter? Katniss is dead? What happened to the rebellion? Is it dead too? Why am I not dead?"

"Would you rather be?" Mrs. Everdeen deflects, avoiding most of the questions.

"No! Not at all! I just want to know!" I say.

Just then, I feel a searing pain come from where the cut is.

"Holy Panem! What the hell is that?!" I exclaim loudly.

Mrs. Everdeen shot me a slightly smug smile. "I told you to brace yourself," she says.

"Whatever. Just answer my question please!"

"Fine. Do you remember what those Mutts smelled like?"

"Yeah. Bloody roses. Like President Snow. Why?"

"Well, the rose scent of the Mutts create illusions. They also make the senses in your brain feel like they're happening in some sort of exaggerated way. The Mutts cut your neck. But it feels like they chopped your head off, and you drifted into a safe unconsciousness. Snow probably presumed you'd never wake up, like it was a permanent coma. Any other questions?"

"How is Annie?"

"Ah, Finnick... Always so concerned."

"Whatever. Just tell me!"

"She's fine. She gave birth to a little bundle of joy three years ago!"

I pale. "W-what?"

"Oh don't worry. The child's yours."

I sigh in relief. "When can I see her?" I ask enthusiastically.

Just then, the door swings open and a very excited Annie bursts through it.

"Where is he? Is he awake? You told me he was! Can I see him?" she says, with a toddler in her arms.

"Hold your seahorses missy! One, he's right there, two, yes, he's awake and three, yes, you can see him. I'll leave you two alone," says Mrs. Everdeen.

Annie rushes over to me and right after Mrs. Everdeen shuts the door, she leans over and kisses me.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! FINNICK, YOU'RE ALIVE!" she screams.

"Yeah. I'm alive," I replied. I spot the toddler in her arms. "Who's that?"

"Little Finn, meet daddy," she says.

"Da-dee?" Finn says, like he's never heard the word before.

"Hey there little guy. Daddy's back from the dead," I say. Annie playfully jabs my arm.

"Da-dee!" Finn squeals, jumping out of Annie's arms to wrap his chubby little arms around my neck.

"Careful, Finn," Annie warns, before the door opens.

"Excuse me, Finnick, Annie, Finn. There are some more concerned people looking for you," says Mrs. Everdeen while poking her head through the door.

Two people come in the room, a stocky blond man and a brunette woman with a thick braid. Wait a second... it can't be. They're too mature. "I wouldn't have believed my mother if I didn't see it with my own eyes," says the woman. "I thought those rose Mutts beheaded you!"

"Me too," I say. "Hello Katniss, Peeta."

"Hey there Finnick," says Peeta.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Annie.

"We came to visit my mother. Then when she came running to us the minute we arrived and yelled, 'HE'S ALIVE!' we found ourselves going into this room. Nice to see you again," says Katniss, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Same here," I say.

"But what I don't understand is that after I saw your head get cut off, I said "Nightlock" three times to set off the Holo and thrust the Holo at you and the mutts. Then it blew. So how come you're still alive?" asks Katniss.

"Did you want me to die?"I ask.

"No! It's not that! I mean, I did that to kill the mutts. But since I thought you were dead, I thought that it wouldn't matter that I blew it with you still in the sewer," says Katniss.

"It must've malfunctioned or something," says Peeta.

"Oh I hope so. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for his death. This girl here..." she points to Annie. "...would definitely kill me."

We all laugh. "I don't want to kill anyone else in my life!" says Annie.

"Well, we have to go. Would you like to come to Twelve once Finnick gets better?" asks Peeta.

"Yeah. We'd love to. Say bye to auntie Katniss and uncle Peeta, Finn," says Annie.

Finn responds with, "Bye Aun-dee Katnisssss! Bye un-coh Pee-da!" while Katniss and Peeta close the door.

As soon as they're gone, Annie slides under the covers with me, and Finn worms himself in between us. We cuddle comfortably like that, a complete family again.

My name is Finnick Odair. I'm supposed to be dead. But I'm not. And I will stay that way until my time comes.

* * *

**Not too many edits with this one. Just added a bit of depth to Mrs. Everdeen and a bit more details with Finnick. And the first line, about District 4 and Annie is mine.**

**Ciao,**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	5. Chapter 5: Clove

**storyfrikk: Thank you!**

** 123: Once I get through EVERY single tribute from both the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, I might have a special chapter where you see every revived tribute in their respective district's Victor's Village and MAYBE a little part where Katniss and Peeta discuss the rebellion with the revived. But MAYBE.**

* * *

My name is Clove. I'm supposed to be dead. Even if I wasn't, I should be. I deserved death. I killed so many people during the Games without mercy. I even laughed at them. But, how am I alive? The last thing I remember is that guy form District 11 banging a rock on my head. What was his name again? Thresh? Yeah. That's it. How did this happen?

Well, when Thresh hit me with the rock, I got knocked out, and everyone thought I was dead. I probably went into a mild coma, if that makes any sense. I don't knoe, I'm not a doctor. The cannon boomed and they took my body back to District Two. I distinctly remember Cato asking me to stay with him. I also remember my air supply getting cut off. Of course, I was in a wooden box that was _supposed _to carry a dead body, it wasn't meant to ship a breathing, very-much-alive girl. My parents were surprised when I opened my eyes during my so called funeral. (I think Y.O.L.O. went out the bag when I did.) They immediately started bombarding me with questions. In fact, I am still in the wretched box right now. And they are still leaning over me, questioning me. Wow, I'm getting pretty sick of this.

"Could we, um, save the questions for later? I mean, I just came back from the 'dead'! Give me some space!" I snap.

"Yes. Of course honey. We're just so happy to see you alive!But the fact that you have a little concussion doesn't help," mom says, frowning.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to go in the Games," I say.

"We did. But in the end, what good does it do? If you die, no pride. _And_ you are an only child," says dad. Wow, thanks Dad, I feel **_so_** much better.

I nod and look around. I don't see Briar anywhere. Briar is my best friend. And yes, Careers have friends. It's a fraction better to have friends of the same gender, so at least you won't go at each other in the Games.

"Mom, dad, where's Briar?" I ask.

"She didn't want to come. She said it was too painful."

I jump out of the box and sprint to Briar's house. I knock vigorously on the door. When she opens it, I shout, "SURPRISE!"

She is so shocked that her eyes might pop out of her face, her face drains until she looks deader than I was (presumably). Believe me. That or more deaths are the last things I want. Not after going through the Hunger Games and almost getting killed myself.

"CLOVEY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she yells.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mumble. Then she hugs me so hard I'm afraid she's gonna kill me again.

"B, do you wanna kill me or what? Let's not test Y.O.L.O again right now. I mean, I just got back from the land of the dead here," I say.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," she says. "I'm just-"

"So happy to see me. I know. I've been getting a whole lot of that crap today," I say.

She laughs that nice laugh that I never thought I'd ever hear again. Not that I thought I was going to die, of course.

"Are you gonna go to my funeral now?" I ask.

"What for? There is no funeral anymore," She says.

"Yeah, but don't you expect them to pull me up on some stage and make some speech about how I survived the Hunger Games and how strong I was to be able to withstand Thresh's strength?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. Let's go," she grumbled.

* * *

Back at the funeral, my parents pull me in a bone-crunching hug. Then, they start ranting about how "We were so worried about you!" and "Everyone was looking everywhere for you!" and " They wanna know how you survived!"

Just as I expected, I get pulled up on some stage and they force me to make some crappy speech about how I survived and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Then, we all go to the square to watch the rest of the games.

I felt grateful that there was not much action on screen. Yet.

But when I saw Cato on screen, I feel like someone just stuck a blade through my heart. Don't get me wrong. Yes, I love him. But not as boyfriend. I loved him as family. Literally. I never told anyone in the Capitol. I didn't want anyone to know. You don't know how many times I wanted to say, "Why would I date my cousin?" whenever it came up. Yes, Cato and I are - _**were**_ cousins. We didn't look alike. But we had the same personality. Believe it or not, Cato's a softie on the inside. We were really close. Now I had to watch him die on screen if the stupid Star-Crossed Lovers are gonna win.

I feel tears flood up in my eyes and say, "I'm sorry. I have to go." And run home.

I run up to my room and cry my eyes off. When I'm done, I strip down my clothes, shower and change. I don't ever want to see anything from the arena ever again. Then, I go down to the living room and hear the TV. It's the finale. I step in the room just in time to see Katniss releasing her arrow and Cato releasing Peeta before falling off the Cornucopia right down to the Mutts who starts eating him. I came back too soon, and the tears rush back. I run off again. But this time it's to my uncle and aunt's house. When I come in, the first thing I see is people crying. My aunt and uncle and Cato's little brother and sister. I break down. Again. But this time, people comfort me with genuine pity, not just suck-up-to-her-and-try-to-get-benefits-in-return fake pity.

My name is Clove. I'm supposed to be dead. I deserved it too. I've killed so many people.

My cousin is dead. He was like a brother to me. He will not be given a second chance at life. But I have been.

And I will stay that way until my time comes.

* * *

**I really just increased the sarcasm and changed around the wording. Nothing major. **

**Just letting you know now, I'm going on a little vacation tomorrow, and there won't be enough time for me to write up chapters and post them, so I apologize in advance for my lack of activity on .**

**Ciao!**

**~squirmyorchid**


	6. Chapter 6: Intro to a New Resurrection

**daddys number 1 girl: Mr. Everdeen... I'll think about it. As for Foxface, read this chapter.**

**LunarWolfHunter: You suggested Clove? Thank you for transferring your reading from storyfrikk's version to my own.**

* * *

**Paylor's POV**

I was just writing paperwork. "Build another school in District 11, it's the largest District," I muttered to myself. My mind flashed to Rue, and I pushed away the thought. She's gone, yes, it hurts, but there's nothing I could do distracted like this.

So then I moved onto building an economical power plant in District 5. I instantly thought of the red headed girl who had lasted through most of the Hunger Games without a kill. "NO!" I gritted my teeth.

This just won't do! I slammed my fist on the table. I couldn't work properly with all this still on my mind. All those innocent kids who died during the Hunger Games. Then I got an idea. I just needed a master inventor with technical prowess. Beetee, of course! Thankfully Beetee was visiting.

"BEETEE!" I yelled. Then I realized. He was probably touring New Capitol. So I called a worker. "Could you please fetch Beetee please? Tell him it's urgent."

A good half hour later, he scrambled into the room. "Yes, what is it?"

I told him my idea.

**Beetee's POV**

"I want you to invent a machine that can revive people." Paylor looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to agree instantly, as if I knew how to build one.

Easier said then done! How am I supposed to do that?

"What will we do with it?" I asked.

"When you're done, we will put the bodies of the people from the 74th and the 75th Hunger Games in them, one by one, and give them a second chance at life." Paylor's eyes lit up.

Oh, so that's was where she was going with this.

"What about the rest of the kids who died?"

"Their bodies will be too rotten."

"I could maybe try to invent something that can... reincarnate them, for lack of a better word." I explained. Why not add to the mountain of work piling on my desk.

"Please do." Paylor smiled softly.

I shouldn't have said that. This is gonna take _forever_!

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short, but storyfrikk meant for this to be an intro, and I couldn't elaborate on it, so I'll just leave this as an intro. Man, that was a long sentence.**

**Ciao!**

**~squirmyorchid**


	7. Chapter 7: Maysilee

**Paylor's POV**

Beetee and I, along with some assistants, began to revive people starting from the 20th Hunger Games. Earlier than the 20th Games, it would be nearly impossible, the bodies would be too rotten. Besides, they'd only enjoy life for twenty to thirty years, in their old age, unable to run, jump, and do the things they once could.

Tribute after Tribute. One by one. Giving life back to the people who lost their lives to the formerly cruel Capitol. Beetee didn't put in a smell filter, or at least a strong scent to counter it, so the process is... It stinks and it's disgusting, but it's worth it. In about a day, we have revived the people from thirty Games.

"Maysilee Donner. Tribute from District Twelve. Female. 50th Hunger Games, or the second Quarter Quell," says Beetee as the assistants prepare the machine.

"How old would she be by now?" I ask him.

"Around forty-four ma'am," he replies.

I set the age line to "44" and press the button which would give her life back.

**Maysilee's POV**

I'm in a capsule. Or it could be my coffin. But why would the Capitol give me such a high tech capsule as my coffin, if it was just going to be buried six feet under?

Then it hits me.

Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be dead? The capsule opens, and I see a bunch of people standing there, as if waiting for me to come out.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in the reviving room Hun," says the woman beside me.

"Wait what? Reviving room? You mean I actually have been given a second chance at life?!" I gasp. Are we that far in technology that the dead are being brought back to life?

"Yes, honey. But you will have some unpleasant symptoms for a few days."

"Such as?" I ask warily.

"Such as head aches, woozy feelings etc." she says.

"Perfect." I say. (Note my awesome sarcasm.) "When can I go back to District 12?"

"Now. Go into the hover craft that says '12' and wait inside," says the woman.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me to sound rude but who are you, exactly?" I ask nervously. The woman just smiles.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I'm Paylor. President Paylor," she says. Huh. So Snow has been replaced. So there is not evil, ulterior reason to revive old tributes? Is this real? I smile at her.

"Thank you for giving me back my life. It' a pleasure meeting you ma'am," I say as sweetly as possible.

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Beetee here. He's the one who built the machine."

I flash another smile. But now at the man beside the president.

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure," he says.

I climb out from the so-called reviving machine and step in the hover craft.

**Madge's POV**

"President Paylor and Victor Beetee are reviving Tributes from past hunger Games starting from the 20th." says the announcer on TV.

Gale and I were visiting District 12 and Katniss and Peeta invited us over. Then, breaking news came in and the TV automatically got turned on and the announcer said _that_. I swear. I literally jumped up from the couch and started screaming.

"What?" asks Katniss.

"They're reviving Tributes!" I shout gleefully.

"Yeah..." says Peeta and Gale together. The they look at each other and start laughing. I see Katniss smile. She's probably happy that the boys are finally on good terms.

"Means that aunt May will be one of them!" I yell. Then I start squealing again. Gale had to shout to calm me down. And when I do, I'm out of breath. Everyone watches me. Mouths agape. Then, Katniss starts crying. And believe me. Peeta looks almost horrified.

"Hey. Whatsup Kat?" I ask her.

"Nip," says Gale. Katniss glares playfully at him.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"For who?"

"For Rue."

**Maysilee's** **POV**

I heard Haymitch became Victor. So I walked over to the Victor's Village and knocked on a door of a house that looks inhabited.

"I'll get it! It's my house anyway." I heard from inside. It was a girl's voice. District 12 finally got another Victor.

"I'll come with you. I'm going back home." says a man's voice. Huh. Maybe _two _Victors.

A young woman from the Seam opens the door. Beside her was a merchant boy. And by the looks of it, they won recently. The girl's eyes go wide as if she recognized me.

"Hello. I'm Maysilee Donner. I was one of the four tributes for District 12 in the 2nd Quarter Quell," I say politely.

"Katniss Everdeen. Victor of the 74th Hunger Games," says the girl.

"Peeta Mellark. Also Victor of the 74th Hunger Games," says the boy. "Pleasure meeting you."

I smile at them. "Do you know... Wait what?" I did a double take.

The girl raises a brow. "You-you're two Victors from the same Games!" I stammer.

The boy chuckles. "Long story. How can we help you?"

Before I can answer, a voice from down the hall interrupts. "Katniss! Who is it?"

"Oh, whoops," says Katniss. "Madge! Come here! You might want to meet our unexpected visitor!"

"Coming!"

As we wait for the girl called Madge, I look at Katniss's outfit. Forest green shirt, jeans and... what's this?

"I used to have a pin just like that," I tell her, pointing at the pin with the mockingjay on her shirt.

She starts but tells me, "It _is_ your pin. Your niece gave it to me before I went in the Games."

I nod. I'm learning so much stuff today. "Speaking of your niece, here she is."

I look at the girl who just arrived. "What?" she asks. Katniss points at me. Her eyes go wide but she quickly composes herself and smiles brightly at me.

"Madge Undersee," she says while extending her hand.

**Madge's POV**

"Madge Undersee," I say while extending my hand to the woman at the door. My aunt Maysilee, already revived. I can't help it anymore. I break into tears.

**Maysilee's POV**

Oh. My. God! What have I done?! The girl in front of me starts sobbing and Katniss puts her arms around her.

"Shh... It's okay Madge. You're okay," says Katniss. The girl nods. "No, Madge. Look at me. Look at me dammit! You've longed to see her. Be happy!"

"I know. But she just looks so much like mom," says the girl. Madge, I think. Wait what?

"You said I remind you of your mom. Who is she?" I ask.

"My mother. Madilyn Donner. Your sister. She died during the District 12 bombings," says Madge. "I'm your niece."

My eyes widen. "Hey, Katniss, I gotta go check on Haymitch. See if he's still drunk or if he's playing with his geese," Says Peeta.

Katniss shrugs. "Don't bother. The liquor shipment arrived this morning. I bet you he's flat-out drunk."

"Haymitch? Haymitch Abernathy?" I ask.

"Yes. Why?" asks Katniss.

"If you watched my Games, you would know that we teamed up," I say.

"So you want to see him?" asks Peeta.

"Are you kidding me? That's why I came here," I reply.

"Then come with me. If he's drunk I'll have to wake him up first," says Katniss.

She takes me to the house two houses away from her's and knocks on the door. It doesn't open. She knocks again. But this time she says, more like shouts,"Haymitch, if you don't open this door right now I will personally pour all of your precious liquor down the drain!" The door doesn't open.

"You asked for it!" she says and barges in the house. (How rude) Only to find Haymitch in his kitchen, with his face in a puddle of liquor. This is what happened to the boy I partnered with? Katniss groans, fills a bucket with icy water and dumps it on his head.

"I don't think you should-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't worry. I've done this a hundred times before. It's the only way to get him to wake up," she says. And wake up he does...while screaming his head off and swishing a knife through the air, swearing like a fiend as he realizes what's going on. Then, he lets out one sentence, "Damn you Katniss. Fuck off will ya?"

"You have a visitor. So I suggest you get your ass out of that chair and greet her," says Katniss.

"No way. Tell her to come back tomorrow."

I get angry. "Haymitch Abernathy! I came here to greet you after twenty-nine years and you don't acknowledge me? How rude of you _Mitchy_." I say putting emphasis on the word "Mitchy". In the arena, I used to make up a bunch of nicknames for him. Mitchy is the one that stuck. Haymitch's eyes fly open.

"Only one person calls me with that name. Ever. Who are you?" he asks.

"Try and guess," I retort, irritated. _I_ am the only person who _ever_ calls him that. The main reason is because Haymitch doesn't look like a Mitchy at all. _I_ am the only one crazy enough to call him that.

"Maysilee? I thought you were dead?"

"There was mandatory viewing just now. Or were you too drunk to even pay attention?" asks Katniss.

"Yeah. I was."

"Thought so. They're reviving Tributes."

His face lights up and he starts bombarding me with questions.

"Calm down!" says Katniss. "I'll leave you two to your own devices. Bye, Maysilee! nice meeting you!"

"You too."

My name is Maysilee Donner. I have been given a second chance at life.

And I'm glad. I will be able to stay alive until my time comes.

* * *

**Just a few edits here and there, a sentence or two in the beginning POV. I'm not used to present tense, but I think storyfrikk did a great job with it.**

**~squirmyorchid**


	8. Chapter 8: Marvel

**xx-Want-A-Sugar-Cube-xx: Thanks!**

**storyfrikk: I'm actually kind of nervous now, writing a whole chapter for your original story by myself. And thanks for the reminder :)**

* * *

**Paylor**

At last, we've made it to the 74th Hunger Games. It's been almost refreshing to see these people rejoicing at their second lives, no longer bloodthirsty or vengeful. Just grateful.

"Next we have... I think it's Marvel..." Beetee squints at the paper he's looking at, and then rifles through the next eleven pages or so. "Huh."

"What?" I ask, alarmed. Is there something wrong?

"The names of these tributes have been destroyed. Some of the data corrupted earlier, which, I, uh, forgot to mention," Beetee chuckles sheepishly, "and it seems to be the names of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games."

"That's unfortunate," I frown slightly at this inconvenience, "But for now, we'll have to rely on our memories."

"Marvel. Tribute from District 1. Male. 74th Hunger Games," Beetee calls out, and the assistants type in the correct data and prepare the machine.

"Age?" I ask.

"20," Beetee answers. It's become a little tradition. Beetee only calls the age out when I ask, and I set the Age Line and press the button to revitalize everyone.

I set the line to 20, and press the button.

* * *

**Marvel **

I thought I was dead. I should be dead. And even if I weren't, I'm dead just for killing a 12 year old with a spear. But I'm in a white capsule, very much alive. Help?

The doors slide open, and I see the opulent room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Capitol." I turn to stare down the woman who spoke.

"But I'm supposed to be dead." I state.

"We revived you." The woman answers. My face pales as I thought of something. Cato would've been proud.

"Am I going to be a part of the next Hunger Games?" I ask frantically. "Oh god that's going to be terrifying. I can't die twice! I can't!" I freak, half out of the capsule machine.

"No, there are no more Hunger Games," the woman replies.

I stared blankly at her for a few seconds. "No more Hunger Games?" I ask. The woman nods. "But President Snow -"

"Is dead." The woman cuts me off.

Another minute of plain staring. "Really?" I ask for more clarification. "Who's the President?"

"Me, President Paylor," the woman extends a hand. Nervously I shake it. "That's Beetee, the person who made the machine, and his assistants."

"Thank you President, Beetee and assistants!" I whoop, jumping in the air, only to hit my head on the capsule roof, since I didn't get all the way out of it. "Ow."

"The Hovercraft for District 1 is upstairs, on the roof, waiting." Paylor informs me, and I race to the door. When I get there, I stop, and turn to face them again.

"Is everyone in the 74th Hunger Games being revived?" I ask.

"Of course," Beetee nods. I crack the largest grin around. _She'll _be alive. I can finally tell her I love her properly, without being on my deathbed.

"Thanks!" I shout before rushing out of the door, up the stairs, and to my waiting hovercraft.

I've been given a new life.

I have a second chance to live my life out... with _her._

* * *

I walk out of my hovercraft with a bunch of other Victors I never got the chance to meet, ready to start my new life. First, to find my family. I head to the candy shop on the corner of Diamond Street and Golden Road and see my parents, working so hard to make a profit. Around me, I can see the damage the war (which President Paylor never told me ever happened, the Victors did,) caused. Some buildings have random holes in them, the streets are riddled with potholes, and there are people hanging small but beautiful golden doves on their doors. Some have many, others a few, and a rare amount of them have none.

The golden doves stand for a loved one who passed away.

Everyone stops doing whatever they were doing to stare at me, confusion, shock, and amazement on their faces. They didn't think we'd come back aged. Some of them slowly remove a dove from their doors as they rushed to embrace the Victor they knew well and loved. I notice that no one hugs me.

Slowly, I reach the candy shop door, and open it. The same bell that always rings with a light, sweet tone chimes softly, gathering the attention of my parents. They whirl, a plastered smile on their face. Suddenly, their eyes widen, their mouths go slack, and they drop anything in their hands, letting it clatter to the floor.

"Marvel," is all my mom said before I'm in her arms, comforting her as she sobs. "You're back."

"Son," I look up at my father, the one I didn't want to disappoint in the Games. "Welcome home." He pats my shoulder awkwardly as my eyes mist slightly. Coming from my Dad, that was both forgiveness and a welcome home.

"Dad, why's Mom -" my now sixteen-year-old sister stops in the doorway that leads to our house above the shop. "Marvel."

"I'm back, sis," I smile, and she releases a sob.

"Marvel!" She cries, running to me and wrapping her arms around me.

It's in this scene, with both my mother and sister hugging me tightly, my dad watching with adoration, that I start crying.

I've found my family, and I'm going to find my love.

And I'm going to stay that way until my time comes.

* * *

**My first chapter written all by myself in this story! It turn out great, in my opinion. But what do you think? It's been three years since the fall of President Snow, so I'm going to change the parts in my story that didn't line up chronologically. **

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
